


Absolution

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Giving Absolution [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Congregant!Castiel, Corrupt Priest!Michael, Dom!Michael, Implied Incest, Improper Use of a Rosary, Improper use of Absolution Prayers, Improper use of the Catholic Mass, M/M, Mentioned spankings, Naughty Masses, Priest!kink, Sub!Castiel, Top!Michael, bottom!Castiel, maybe a hint of stygiophillia?, mentioned humiliation, mentioned incest, priest!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Father Michael Cohen knows that as a priest, he must abstain from sin. But with Castiel Novak, who asks for absolution through serving the priest, he cannot resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to the Catholic Church in writing this fic, none at all. I was raised Catholic before being baptized Episcopalian. I recognize that the rites used within this fic are not the actual rites during Mass, some of these I used from the Episcopalian services I attended because it was easier for me. There is no disrespect, only using this for fiction purposes. 
> 
> Also, note: peccatori is Latin for “sinner”
> 
> In other news, listening to "Hellfire" and "The Bells of Notre Dame" on repeat may not have been the smartest idea I've had in a while.

There's nothing that Father Michael Cohen loves more than to see the face of Castiel Novak in the front pew of his congregation at Our Virgin Mother Mary church. Castiel was squirming in his seat as the priest gave a sermon, and he smiled to himself. He hoped that the Gothic cross at the end of the rosary inside Castiel's rear that he had put in before washing up for the pre-Mass confessions would be nicely imprinted on his skin.

He stood at his podium, dressed for Mass, giving his sermon on corruption within their lives. 

It was wonderfully ironic, to be honest, that he was giving this sermon on corruption and here he stood, a corrupt priest. 

But no one knew of his liaisons with his favorite parishioner. They were too careful, mainly because of Michael’s reputation within the community. 

He wrapped up the sermon with his prayer. “Let us pray,” he said. 

Everyone knelt, and Michael saw a twinge of a repressed moan in Castiel’s broad shoulders. Smirking, he bowed his head. “Oh Lord, please lead us away from Satan’s path, away from corruption and sin, and lead us to your Son, Jesus Christ our Lord, whom you so graciously gave to us to be our Savior. All of this I ask in the name of your Son, Jesus Christ. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen.” 

“Amen,” the congregation echoed as he stepped down from the podium  and walked to the front of the congregation. Confessions had been done earlier in the day. He bid his congregation to rise. 

“May the peace of the Lord be always with you,” he said with a beaming smile before stepping down the steps and shaking hands with everyone, exchanging peace. 

He reached Castiel and shook his head, taking in the color of his skin, which was flushed with arousal, and the heat of his palm. “Peace be with you, Castiel,” he said warmly. 

“And also with you, Father Michael,” the other man said in his deep, gravel laden voice. 

“You’re not too uncomfortable?” the priest whispered in a low voice, giving a moment to linger. It wasn’t uncommon for him to extend peace a little for a little catching up. 

“No, Father, I’m alright,” Castiel said. “I’m clear.” 

That was the code that they had prearranged to mean  _ I am fine. _

Michael smiled and clapped Castiel on the shoulder before going off to greet Anna Milton with his bearings of peace, receiving a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

Michael knew that he was an attractive man, to both sexes. Being a young priest had that effect, and he was a bit vain about his appearance- a sin, he knew, but he was in the public a lot and wanted to make sure that he looked every inch perfect. 

Many young ladies and gentlemen of his congregation, his age and younger, have, in confession, told him that they wished he wasn’t a priest, that it was a shame that he was a priest. One young lady said that she often had fantasies of him engaging in sexual relations with him while he wore his shirt with the Roman collar. He had smiled behind the privacy panel as she described in lucrid detail how it played out. He had asked for her to do four Acts of Contrition and five Hail Marys to repent. 

But when Castiel Novak had walked into his church, the priest knew that he had to sin. There was nothing about Castiel that didn’t turn him on. From his blind devotion to the Lord and to Michael as his voice, to his broad and tanned skin, to the dark hair, to the bright blue eyes, to the very stubble on his cheeks. Castiel was  _ perfect,  _ a man made in God’s own image indeed. 

Communion was prepared and Michael threw himself into the ceremony and devotion that the Sacrament demanded. He felt himself become cleansed as he blessed the bread and the wine and kept a close eye on Castiel as he did so. The parishioner was on his knees, his own simple wooden rosary entwined in his nimble, calloused fingers as he whispered the prayers as he made the lap around. 

He offered the congregation to come receive the Body and Blood and Castiel was on his knees in front of the altar before Michael had time to blink. Holding the container holding the Body in one hand, and the wafer for Castiel in the other, he held it up for the other man to see. Castiel’s mouth immediately opened, his dark pink tongue sliding out to receive his communion. 

“The Body of Christ, the Bread of Heaven,” Michael intoned as he gently set the wafer on Castiel’s tongue before moving onto the next congregant to repeat the ritual, his deacon following behind with the Blood. 

Communion distributed, he waited for the organ to start playing the post-communion hymn to begin the clean up process. 

_ Let all mortal flesh keep silence _

_ And with fear and trembling stand _

_ Ponder nothing earthly minded _

_ For with blessing in his hand _

_ Christ our God to Earth descendeth  _

_ Our full homage to demand.  _

Michael sang quietly along as he bowed towards the cross before crossing over to his chair to observe the acolyte and deacon do their duties, keeping an eye on Castiel. 

_ King of kings yet born of Mary _

_ As of old on Earth he stood _

_ Lord of lords in human vesture  _

_ In the Body and the Blood _

_ He will give to all the faithful _

_ His own self for heav’nly food.  _

Castiel was kneeling again, no doubt still going over his post-communion prayers as his head was resting on the wall in front of him. Every so often a tremor would pass through him. Michael observed him, smirking to himself as he knew it wouldn’t be the last time that the little soldier- as Michael’s come to call him- knelt before him. 

_ Rank on rank the Host of Heaven _

_ Spreads its vanguard on the way _

_ As the Light of Light descendeth  _

_ From the realms of endless day _

_ As the powers of Hell may vanish _

_ As the darkness clears away _

Michael idly wondered if Castiel remained kneeling long after he knew post-communion prayers were done because it was slightly more comfortable to do so. Castiel raised his head and bright blue eyes met dark green. 

Michael raised an eyebrow, as if to say  _ why are you still on your knees?  _

Castiel swallowed and looked down.  _ Boner.  _

Michael smirked to him, and him alone.  _ Get back on your ass.  _

Castiel slowly slid back onto his seat, biting his lower lip hard to keep the groan that threatened to let loose in. 

_ At His feet the six-winged seraph _

_ Cherubim with sleepless eye _

_ Veil their faces to the presence _

_ As with ceaseless they cry _

_ Alleluia! Alleluia! _

_ Alleluia, Lord Most High _

Michael stood up and moved to the front of the pulpit, giving Castiel a brief nod of praise for following his order to sit back down. 

“ O Lord Jesus Christ, who in a wonderful Sacrament hast left unto us a memorial of thy passion: Grant us, we beseech thee, so to venerate the sacred mysteries of thy Body and Blood, that we may ever perceive within ourselves the fruit of thy redemption; who livest and reignest with the Father and the Holy Spirit, one God, for ever and ever. Amen,” he said in a loud voice, blessing his congregation as he performed the sign of the cross before crossing himself. 

He found those celebrating birthdays and blessed them; he blessed a couple on their sixtieth wedding anniversary and performed a blessing on a young couple expecting their first child. He gestured for the recessional to be played. 

Recessionals were always, in his opinion, blissfully short for the average Mass and he was soon standing at the back of his church. With everyone facing him as the organ rang out the final notes, he opened his arms wide. 

“Praise be to God!” he shouted. 

“Praise be unto him. Alleluia, Alleluia,” the congregation replied. 

He greeted everyone and said his good-byes with a beaming smile and a handshake, receiving a few chaste kisses on his cheek from the younger, slightly more devout ladies once more. Nicole Gilmour thanked him for loaning her his notes on the liturgy of the Eucharist for a paper she was working on for school, and he told her that it wasn’t a problem and thanked her for returning it to him in a timely manner and in near perfect condition. 

Castiel was in the middle of the group. 

“Father, may I speak to you privately?” he requested. 

Michael smiled. “Of course, my son,” he said. “I am always glad to speak to someone in private. Is it confession you need, my child?” 

Castiel shook his head. “I only wish to go over the passage in Exodus that you had told me to read,” he responded. 

Michael smiled and clapped his shoulder. “Of course, Castiel. I shall see you in twenty.” 

Castiel gave a nod and wandered off, possibly to go down a cup of coffee in that twenty minutes. He finished bidding everyone adieu and blessing someone’s Bible privately. Making sure that there were no children hiding under the pews and that no one was in the confessional, he locked up the sanctuary and made his way to his private office after divesting himself of his vestments in the sacristy. 

Castiel was waiting for him, holding to his body a tattered old Bible and a somewhat needy expression. 

Michael said nothing until they were both in his office and he had locked the door behind him. “Needy little boy,” he growled softly. 

“‘M sorry, Father,” Castiel gasped softly as Michael grasped the congregants hair. “Need you, need your touch, need you to cleanse me.” 

“I will, don’t worry, my child,” Michael soothed. “You know the rules. Get naked.”

Castiel hurriedly pulled off his suit and stood in front of Michael with his head down.    
Michael took a moment to observe his pet, smiling. “You’ve cleaned yourself up, good,” he praised, running a finger around the base of Castiel’s cock, watching him shudder as he admired the waxed skin. He hadn’t gotten a chance to appreciate it earlier. “Turn around, my pet.” 

Castiel turned and Michael kneeled on one knee to take a look at the glass rosary stuffed within Castiel’s ass, smiling as he noted that yes, the cross  _ did  _ get imprinted on his skin. He smacked the left cheek, watching him jump and hearing a moan spill from his lips. 

“Let’s get you grounded,” Michael murmured as he lead him over to his large oak desk. 

Castiel made himself comfortable underneath where Michael’s legs would go and wordlessly offered up his neck. 

“Such a good pet for me,” Michael murmured as he reached into his desk and slid out Castiel’s collar from the locked drawer. It was a simple black leather collar, with a bright silver D ring. On the D ring there was a tag. 

_ Sinner.  _

He slid on the collar onto Castiel’s neck and undid his fly, letting his cock spring free. “Come here,  _ peccatori, _ ” he cooed. 

Castiel slid forward and opened his mouth to let Michael slide his hard cock into his mouth, closing his lips around it easily. 

“Good boy,” Michael praised. 

He was about to begin thrusting when the phone rang. He glared at it briefly before he picked it up to answer it. “Just hold it there,  _ peccatori, _ ” he whispered as he hit the green  _ answer  _ button. 

Before he could even get a  _ hello  _ out, he heard his brother Lucifer say,  "Sam, Dean, play nice or neither of you get release tonight, and Dean, I'm looking at you especially. Be more like your brother, Dean. I'm sure you'd like out of your cage soon."

"Pets getting unruly?" Michael chuckled as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, watching the other man's eyes roll back. "I told you to get rid of one, you'll be so much happier."    
Lucifer laughed warmly. "Michael, you know I'm a greedy man. I'll keep my two. They're just fighting over my dick right now. Dean, if you don't share, I will make sure you won’t get even a hint of pleasure and it'll be to the flogging with you. Do you understand?"    
A faint voice was heard murmuring, "Yes, Master."   
"Good. Apologies. How is yours doing?"    
"Very well, he behaved during Mass today. He'll be rewarded tonight. How about yours?"

Lucifer sighed. “Well, Samuel’s been as behaved as always. Occasionally he gets up to mischief when he’s wanting something and doesn’t want to ask for it. You know how pets get sometimes,” he said. 

“Oh absolutely,” Michael agreed. “They can be unruly when they’re shy.” 

“Definitely. He’s been on his best behavior. Dean. . . well, he’s been  _ extremely  _ sinful as of late.” 

Michael laughed, throwing his head back and hips forward, making Castiel suddenly swallow his cock. 

“I’m sorry,  _ peccatori, _ ” he crooned, pulling out slightly so Castiel could breathe. Blue eyes were filled with tears and he kissed his two fingers before placing them softly on Castiel’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Father Lucifer said something funny.” Returning to his conversation with his brother, he said, “Brother, we’ve been sinning far longer than they have been our pets. How has Dean disobeyed this time?” 

Lucifer growled. “I caught him with Cassie Robinson after Mass last Sunday.” 

“I take it you found them in a rather compromising position,” Michael surmised. 

“Oh, not too compromising,” Lucifer began in a blase tone, which Michael knew was his “sarcastic” tone. “Just the two of them, her skirt hiked up around her hips and his fingers jammed in her snatch.”

Michael winced, knowing how possessive his younger brother is. “Punishment was swift, I assume?” 

“He hasn’t even had his ass played with in a week,” Lucifer said in satisfaction. “No orgasms, he’s been caged this entire time and I put him in the stocks for a little bit.” 

“Do any hide tanning?” The older priest asked his younger brother as he smiled down at Castiel. 

“Oh like you wouldn’t believe. Even let Sammy take a few swings with a paddle.” 

Michael smirked. “How did that go?” 

“Well,  _ I  _ certainly wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end,” Lucifer laughed warmly. “A bit heavy handed but it was definitely fun to watch.”

Castiel whined and Michael looked at his own pet. “Yes, my little sinner?” he murmured. “Do you want more?” 

Castiel nodded. 

“You may take as much you want, Castiel,” Michael consented, and Castiel eagerly swallowed down his priest’s cock. Michael groaned. 

“Cockwarmer working well for you?” Lucifer chuckled darkly.

“Rather well,” Michael said, running his fingers in soft circles on the back of Castiel’s neck, feeling him melt into the touches. “How about yours?” He could hear soft mewls and pants and whispers of “Master, please, can I?” 

“Well, Dean’s the cockwarmer because I’m rewarding Sam,” Lucifer admitted. “Not yet, Sam, you can hold on for a little longer, can you?” 

“Y-yes, Master, may I slow down please, Master?” 

“You may, thank you for asking and being honest.” 

“I take it Sam was exceptionally well behaved during your sermon today?” Michael guessed. 

“Exceptionally, yes. He’s always good during Mass, but today he was extraordinary,” Lucifer praised. 

“What did you do to your boys before Mass?” Michael asked as he gently rocked his hips into Castiel’s mouth. The submissive man moaned and clutched Michael’s still clothed thighs. Smirking, he repeated the motion, keeping the motions light. 

“Dean got his daily paddling and was put in a slightly smaller cock cage,” Lucifer hummed. “And I believe.. . yes, his nipples were clamped with the alligator clamps.” 

“Ooohh,” Michael hissed in sympathy. “And Sam?” 

“Do you want to confess to Father Michael what I did to you before your confession, Sam?” Lucifer asked. “If you do, I’ll give you another treat. Maybe I’ll use your favorite toy on you.” 

Sam mewled and panted. “Y-yes, Master,” he whined. 

The phone was brought closer to Sam’s lips, for Michael could hear him clearly now. “M-master had me wear my collar to Mass today,” he admitted. “It’s black and red and says ‘Father’s Pet’ on it. And he also had me wear vibrating panties, one with two vibrators.” 

Michael grinned. “And did your Master play with the settings?” he asked softly. 

“Y-yes, Father Michael, he did. Kept bringing it up and down.” Sam let out a loud groan, and Michael could hear his brother chuckle. “And I didn’t make one sound, not one. Just like a good boy.” 

“That is a  _ very  _ good boy, I’m sure your Master is very pleased. Tell me, Sam, did people stare at your collar? Ask questions?” 

“N-not really, Father Michael,” Sam confessed. 

The phone was now closer to Lucifer as Sam keened. “I let him wear his shirt buttoned over it,” the other priest admitted. “It was a huge step for Sam, and I wanted him to have a little bit of comfort. He also had the option to go take it off if he felt too uncomfortable.” 

Michael nodded. “He sounds like he did very well.” 

“Oh he did,” Lucifer agreed. “Dean did alright too, but lots of squirming.” 

Michael laughed. “Oh I’m sure. Is Sam riding something?” 

“He’s riding the horse I handcrafted for this,” Lucifer said. “Just a little reward before the real one begins.”

Michael smirked. “That makes sense.”

“What about yours?” Lucifer asked. “What cruel thing did you do to Castiel today?” 

“My little sinner came to Mass with a rosary shoved up his ass like they’re anal beads,” Michael smirked. 

“Michael, you depraved man,” Lucifer laughed. “Not the one our father gave you, I hope.” 

“No, a glass one I picked up in seminary,” Michael chuckled. “And don’t discuss depravity with me when you sent one of yours in with a collar on.” 

“Truth,” Lucifer chuckled. 

Michael ran a hand down the smooth planes of Castiel’s back. “We both have at least one pet to reward today,” he commented. 

“We do. I might have two if Dean continues to behave. He behaves so much better when he has a hole stuffed,” Lucifer remarked. 

“Some men are better off like that,” Michael shrugged. “You were.” 

“Fuck you, Michael.” 

“You had your chance, my final year in seminary.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lucifer grumbled but both of them knew he didn’t mean it in the way he was saying it. “Anyways, let’s go reward, and hopefully not punish, our pets. Maybe at the next conference or the next visit I make, we can. . . get together? Play together, even?” 

Michael hummed. “I’d like that very much, brother,” he hummed. “Peace be with you.” 

“And also with you, dear brother.” Lucifer hung up and Michael set his phone down and gazed down at his penitent pet. 

Castiel blinked up at him, slow and lazy, and Michael chuckled. “Such a pretty little  _ peccatori, _ ” he cooed. “Comfortable just sucking my cock?” 

Castiel nodded with a moan, giving him a firm suck as he saw that he was off the phone. 

Michael moaned and smiled. “That’s a good boy. Such a good little sinner at my feet.”

Castiel’s cheeks pinked at the praise and Michael chuckled. Leaning down and over the kneeling man, he slowly slid a finger into Castiel’s rosary stuffed hole, wretching a whine from him. 

“So hot and tight, sinner,” Michael breathed, gently fucking Castiel. “Want to suck me off while I play with your sinful hole?” 

Castiel groaned in the affirmative and rocked his hips back eagerly. 

Michael laughed and gave a soft slap. “Eager little sinner, aren’t you?” he teased as he slid a second finger. The glass rubbed against his fingers as the hole around them stretched. “Fuck, so good for me, little one. Such a good little sinner.” 

Castiel sucked on his Father’s cock hard and eagerly, collapsing his throat around the head as he dug his nails in to try to ground himself from the pleasure he was experiencing. Father Michael knew his body, knew exactly what made him sing with pleasure and made him cry in need. And he loved nothing more than feeling so  _ dirty  _ and  _ used.  _ And he felt exactly that. 

But it was alright, because once Father Michael’s made him attain orgasm, he’ll feel clean, and pure. Mass and confession wasn’t enough; only Father Michael can help him find salvation in Christ. 

Michael finger fucked Castiel while he sucked on the priest’s cock, coaxing it closer and closer to orgasm as he felt himself approach that same level of wanton need to release. 

By the time Michael was about ready to cum down Castiel’s throat, he had his entire fist in the other man’s rear, fingers wound around the glass rosary as he brutally fucked it. 

“When I cum,” he commanded as a bead dragged across Castiel’s prostate and the other man keened, “I want it to run down your face and neck. I want you to look like the slut for Christ that you are. Do you understand?” 

Castiel nodded, giving his cock a few hard sucks to show his acknowledgement and consent. 

Michael hissed and nearly banged his head on his desk as he spilled down Castiel’s throat, hearing him gag and cough from the sudden onslaught. 

“You can cum whenever, filthy sinner,” Michael hissed. 

That was the permission Castiel needed and he spilled on the mat beneath of them, whining and whimpering the entire time. 

Michael fisted him through both of their orgasms and when the shocks and tremors had been set aside, he slowly removed his hand, clutching the rosary in his hands.

Castiel slumped, staining Michael’s slacks with his own release, but Michael didn’t care. He took in the image with a certain amount of relish, before zipping himself back up and backing up in his chair. Castiel whined and tried to follow. 

“Shh, Castiel, I got you,” Michael whispered, leaning down to pick Castiel up and cradle him in his lap, shushing him quietly as he buried his face into the crook of the priest’s neck, trembling. 

“It’s okay, Castiel, I’m right here, I have you,” he soothed, running his hands up and down his back. “You did so good for me, angel, so good for me. You’re clean now, baby. Absolved.” 

Castiel sniffled and clutched at the collar on Michael’s neck. 

“Do you need to hear the absolution?” Michael whispered, knowing that the past week along had been straining on his favorite person other than his brother. 

Castiel sniffed and nodded, and Michael could feel the other man’s cheeks color. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I understand,” Michael smiled softly. “Look at me, baby?” 

Castiel raised his head and looked up at Michael with a whimper, crystal blue eyes shining with tears and embarrassment high in his cheeks. 

Michael brought his thumb up to Castiel’s forehead and marked a cross onto his skin.  “May our Lord Jesus Christ absolve you. And I by His authority release you from every bond of excommunication and interdict, in so far as I am empowered and you have need. And now I absolve you from your sins; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

Just like that, the rest of the tension seeped out of Castiel and fully relaxed against the priest. 

After a few minutes of silence and holding each other, Michael kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “You should get going, you’ll be late to your meeting if you’re not out of here in ten minutes,” he murmured. 

Castiel sighed. “I don’t wanna move, though. I just got absolved. I want to bask in it.” 

Michael smiled and kissed his temple. “I’ll make you your favorite applewood burgers with extra cheese if you go,” he sang softly. “And use the tens unit on your back.” 

Castiel sighed and reluctantly got off of Michael’s lap. Stretching, Michael admired the toned body of his lover as he got dressed. 

“Text me when you’re on your way home,” Michael gently commanded. 

“I will, Father,” Castiel whispered as he slid on the trench coat he insists on wearing. 

Michael fixed his tie and kissed his lips chastely. “Go out, to love and serve the Lord,” he whispered. 

“Praise be to God. Alleluia, alleluia,” Castiel murmured back. He unlocked the door and left the office. 

Michael sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before going to clean up his desk before the deacon came in to discuss the altar decorations. 

Advent was coming. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
